L'arrestation
by mangafana
Summary: Des agents du gouvernement viennent arrêter un membre de l'équipe de Gibbs, pourquoi ? vous le saurez en lisant !  One-shot yaoi JJGxTMG. Attention, relation homosexuelle, rebutés, repartez !


Titre : l'arrestation

Auteur : mangafana

Je n'ai pas de bêta pour les fics NCIS, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes.

Vance se posta à la rambarde de l'escalier qui dominait tout l'open space du NCIS. Il prit une voix forte et dit :

-Votre attention s'il vous plait.

Il attendit quelques instants pour être sûr qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde puis il reprit :

-Je viens de recevoir un appel du SECNAV qui m'annonçait que des agents de la NSA étaient en route pour nous rendre une petite visite. Le but de leur visite ? Ils viennent arrêter quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une arrestation aura lieu aujourd'hui. Je demande à tout le monde de rester calme, de garder sur lui sa plaque et son arme de service ainsi que son portefeuille avec ses papiers personnels.

Tout le monde se regarda puis mit à sa ceinture son pistolet et son badge. Les poches se remplirent également de portefeuille.

Vance continua :

-Je ne sais pas la raison de cette arrestation mais vous avez ma parole que je ferais tout pour libérer cette personne aussi rapidement que possible. Je compte toutefois sur votre professionnalisme pour coopérer avec les autorités, être courtois et ne pas résister.

Au moment ou il disait ses mots, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un homme en costume cravate noir et deux marines en uniforme d'apparat. Vance descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers les trois hommes. Ceux-ci avancèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent même pas devant Vance. Ils effectuèrent un virage à gauche à 90° puis s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le bureau de McGee.

-Vous êtes bien l'agent spécial Timothy McGee ?

McGee les regarda puis se leva, reboutonna sa veste et dit :

-C'est bien moi.

Gibbs, Ziva et Tony se levèrent également et entourèrent les trois hommes, l'air menaçant.

-agent McGee, je me présente, je suis l'agent Benneth et je viens vous mettre en état d'arrestation, sur ordre du président des Etats-Unis.

-et on peut savoir pour quel chef d'accusation ?

-et vous êtes ?

-voici l'agent spécial Gibbs, le supérieur de l'agent McGee, quand à moi je suis Léon Vance, directeur de cette agence et je suis également curieux de savoir pourquoi vous arrêtez mon agent.

-l'agent McGee est accusé d'avoir violé le système informatique de plusieurs agences gouvernementales et de plusieurs corps d'armées, le tout sans mandat.

-l'agent McGee agissait sous le couvert d'enquêtes fédérales.

-Oui, et le président s'estime déjà heureux que certains procès de terroristes ou de criminels n'aient pas été annulé pour vice de procédure. Nous devons nous entretenir avec l'agent McGee et nous l'emmenons donc au pentagone … le SECNAV a dû vous tenir au courant.

-En effet, j'ai été mis au courant et je l'ai assuré de notre entière coopération … n'est-ce pas agent McGee ?

-Oui directeur.

-Bien … et j'ai pour ma part assuré mon personnel que je ferais tout pour que ce … désagrément … soit le plus rapide possible.

-Tant mieux, nous pouvons donc emmener l'agent McGee avec nous maintenant.

L'homme et les deux marines tentèrent de faire un pas en arrière mais ils furent bloqués par Ziva, Tony et Gibbs … Ziva jouait de façon inquiétante avec un trombone … l'agent Benneth jeta un regard apeuré au directeur Vance qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs en lui soufflant :

-agent Gibbs … je leur aie promis notre entière coopération … qui plus est, plus vite l'agent McGee sera parti, plus vite il reviendra.

-vous êtes sûr Léon ?

-ne vous inquiétez pas patron, ça va bien se passé. Déclara Tim doucement.

Celui-ci se laissa encadrer par les deux marines et emmené vers l'ascenseur. Quand il vit les portes se refermer sur lui, il jeta un dernier regard à son équipe qui le voyait partir un peu inquiète.

Le chemin en voiture jusqu'au pentagone se fit dans un silence de mort. Benneth conduisait et lui était sur la banquette arrière … un peu à l'étroit entre les deux marines. On ne lui avait pas mit de menotte mais l'attitude des matons était la même que s'il avait était un dangereux criminel.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au QG des forces armées américaines mais ils passèrent par une entrée de service, la voiture pénétra directement dans un parking sous-terrain sécurisé et des hommes en armes ouvrirent la porte et firent une haie jusqu'à un ascenseur. Là, il monta avec ses trois gardes dans la cabine et Benneth appuya sur le bouton -3 … McGee dégluti, les salles d'interrogatoires.

Avant de pénétrer dans l'une d'elle, on lui demanda de vider ses poches et de remettre à un agent son badge et son arme. Tim s'exécuta et remit à cet homme ce qu'on lui demandait. On le fit asseoir sur une chaise, dans une salle d'interrogatoire identique à celles qu'ils utilisaient eux-mêmes au NCIS et qui se composait de deux chaises, d'une table, d'une caméra de surveillance et d'un miroir sans teint.

On le fit donc asseoir et on le laissa seul pendant 30 minutes. Au bout de ce temps, un agent vint le voir et lui fit signer un inventaire de ce que contenaient ses poches. Son arme, son badge, son portefeuille qui contenait ses pièces d'identités et 3 dollars en petite monnaie, et même un mouchoir en papier et un vieux bout de papier sur laquelle était écrite une vielle liste de course. Il signa le papier sans rechigner.

L'agent lui demanda s'il souhaitait quelque chose à boire. McGee répondit oui et on lui apporta un verre d'eau. Puis l'attente reprit, longue et ennuyeuse.

Pendant ce temps, au NCIS, le bureau du directeur Vance était prit d'assaut par l'équipe de Gibbs plus Abby, Ducky et même Palmer. Tous voulaient des réponses, comment ça se faisait, que risquait réellement Tim, pourquoi on l'avait laissé partir, l'un d'eux aurait dû l'accompagner ou au moins les suivre pour être sûr qu'ils emmenaient bien le jeune homme où ils l'avaient dit, Gibbs exigeait des réponses, Ziva menaçait de tuer tout le pentagone rien qu'avec sa carte de crédit, Tony cherchait en vain un film auquel il pourrait faire référence, Abby s'inquiétait de Jéthro, le chien, qui serait tellement triste de ne plus voir son maître et dont elle devrait s'occuper en l'absence de Tim, Ducky demandait justement pendant combien de temps l'agent McGee serait absent et Palmer se désolait du manque de communication entre les différents services de leur gouvernement.

Finalement, Vance s'énerva et demanda à tout le monde de quitter son bureau excepté Gibbs.

Tout le monde coopéra avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté mais finalement, le bureau se vida. Gibbs s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du bureau directorial, à la demande de Vance.

Le directeur et Gibbs se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques temps puis Vance attaqua :

-alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-oh je t'en pris, pas à moi, je commence à te connaître, je sais que cette histoire te préoccupe … bien plus que tu ne le serais en temps normal. Je t'écoute.

Gibbs soupira puis laissa son regard dériver par la fenêtre. Il garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes et Vance lui laissa ce temps au calme avant de réattaquer. Finalement, Gibbs reprit la parole :

-si je suis autant affecté … c'est à cause de McGee.

-comment ça ?

-McGee et moi … entretenons une relation … extra-professionnelle.

-Tu veux dire que toi et lui vous …

-Oui … je sais que c'est contraire au règlement et qu'après ça, tu vas peut-être demander ma démission ou la sienne ou tu vas séparer notre équipe mais … c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Lui et moi, on est ensemble.

Léon prit son temps pour réfléchir et demanda :

-depuis combien de temps ?

-je dirais trois bon mois … depuis que je me suis démis l'épaule par sa faute.

-comment c'est arrivé ?

-Léon … je veux bien que tu sois curieux ou ce genre de chose mais … ça ne te regarde pas.

-Gibbs, visiblement, ton équipe n'est pas au courant sinon ils auraient beaucoup plus insistés que ça et je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour toi en ce moment alors vas-y, raconte.

-…

-je te promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, je serais une tombe, et je te promets aussi que une fois cette conversation terminée, tout ce que le directeur du NCIS ne devrait pas savoir, je ne le saurais pas, j'aurais oublié ça …

-très bien, je te raconte. En voulant éviter que McGee ne soit renversé par une voiture, je me suis déboité l'épaule, comme tu t'en souviens … McGee s'en voulait tellement qu'il a commencé à être aux petits soins pour moi, il m'emmenait et me ramenait tous les jours, et il tapait mes rapports pour moi, il me tenait les portes, c'est à peine s'il ne venait pas avec moi aux toilettes … enfin bref, un soir, il m'avait ramené chez moi et était reparti. Je m'étais changé et j'étais descendu dans ma cave pour travailler à mon bateau. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose avec un bras en moins mais bon … je faisais ce que je pouvais puis j'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage, quelqu'un était rentré chez moi et se cognait aux murs. J'allais monter quand la porte de la cave s'ouvrit, révélant McGee … mais pas un McGee comme d'habitude, c'était un McGee complètement ivre. Le pauvre était tellement déglingué qu'il a trébuché sur son pied et a descendu les escaliers sur les fesses. Arrivé en bas, je me suis approché de lui et je lui ai donné une bonne claque sur le crane puis je lui ai gueulé dessus, je lui ai dit que j'étais très déçu de son attitude, que je le prenais pour un homme responsable et qu'il venait de me prouvé que j'avais tord en conduisant jusque chez moi en état d'ivresse. J'avoue que je l'ai engueulé comme un malpropre mais il ne réagissait pas. Pire, quand j'eu fini de l'engueuler, il se mit à rire. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle et il m'a répondu qu'il trouvait ironique que les seuls sentiments qu'il arrivait à m'inspirer était l'agacement ou la colère alors que je faisais naitre en lui des sentiments bien différents … des sentiments comme l'amour, la jalousie, la passion, le désir … Sur le coup, tu me connais, je n'y ai pas cru, j'ai cru qu'il délirait, d'autant plus qu'après avoir dit ça, il s'était endormi sur les marches. J'ai retiré mon atèle et je me suis débrouillé pour l'emmener dans ma chambre d'amis. Je l'y ai installé et le lendemain, heureusement c'était un samedi, je l'ai réveillé sur les coups des 9 heures. Il avait une affreuse gueule de bois alors je lui ai dit de rester chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait un accident. Il semblait atrocement gêné, bien plus que ce qu'il devrait après une simple cuite alors je l'ai questionné et il ne m'a répondu que par des bafouillis dont je n'ai rien pu discerner mais j'avais compris le plus important. Ce qu'il m'avait dit hier n'était pas dû à l'alcool … tout du moins, c'était ce que je pensais alors je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours tenter l'expérience. Dans la matinée, je l'ai coincé contre un mur et je l'ai embrassé … il s'est laissé faire au début puis a répondu avec enthousiasme. Après ça, j'avoue que la journée m'a parue bien courte car je n'ai fait que l'embrasser. Il m'avoua que ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments pour moi puis nous avons entamé une relation … ça fera 3 mois dans une semaine.

-Et … tu es bien avec lui ?

-je t'avoue qu'après 4 épouses, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'intéresser à un homme, encore moins aussi jeune. Et je ne pensais pas que Tim entre tous pourrait me satisfaire, nos caractères sont diamétralement opposés. Pourtant, c'est avec lui que je suis, c'est avec lui que j'aime être … c'est lui que j'aime …

-alors c'est de l'amour ?

-oui, s'en est … et là, c'est la première fois depuis 3 mois que nous sommes séparés … et ce n'est pas de notre propre volonté … je vais très mal supporter cette séparation Léon, je te préviens, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me le ramener rapidement sinon c'est moi qui irait le chercher et tu sais quelles sont mes méthodes.

-oui, j'imagine bien, et je suis sûr que tu seras aidé par tes bottes secrètes, le ninja israélien et le gigolo italien …

-sans compter la geek gothique et le psychologue fou du scalpel écossais … je t'assure que j'ai une sacrée équipe mine de rien.

-oui, je sais … mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu n'en aura pas besoin … je vais téléphoner et récupérer l'agent McGee rapidement … une dernière question pourtant … où as-tu entendu parler de ce mot … geek ?

-c'est Tony, il m'a expliqué ce que s'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a utilisé contre McGee … je croyais qu'il l'insultait alors j'ai voulu des explications.

Léon souri, amusé, puis il assura à nouveau Gibbs qu'il allait rapidement récupérer son amant. En attendant, il lui suggéra de retourner à son bureau et de commencer à rédiger ses rapports en retard, ça l'occuperait.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire du pentagone, l'agent McGee commençait à trouver le temps long. Ça faisait déjà 2 heures qu'on le laissait mariner seul et il commençait à s'impatienter.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer un homme, lui aussi en costume noir mais ce n'était pas l'agent Benneth. L'homme s'installa sur la chaise en face de Tim puis commença à parler :

-bonjour agent McGee, je me présente, je suis l'agent Malcolm de la NSA. Comme vous le savez, notre travail consiste en la collecte et l'analyse de toutes formes de communications, aussi bien militaires que gouvernementales et autres … Ceux qui nous intéressent en ce moment sont les formes de communications militaires et gouvernementales … vous travaillez peut-être pour le NCIS mais vous êtes malgré tout le plus grand pirate informatique des Etats-Unis. Je suis à la fois déçu et très admiratif. Admiratif car vous êtes vraiment très doué pour ça et déçu parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

-et bien je m'attendais soit au geek de base, avec de grosses lunettes et des chemises à carreaux, soit à un mélange entre Q et James Bond … mais en fait vous êtes un type ordinaire.

-… que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je m'excuse d'être ordinaire ?

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire … enfin je veux dire, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'être banal mais le gouvernement apprécierait des excuses pour tous les sites que vous avez piraté.

-j'ai fais ça pour mon travail, parce que la coopération entre les services n'existe pas, pour mettre des criminels derrière les barreaux.

-je sais, malgré tout, vous avez passé des protections informatiques que des génies ont mit des mois à créer et à mettre en place … et généralement, ça ne vous a pas pris plus de 3 heures … vous comprendrez que notre gouvernement soit vexé …

-et bien … oui, je peux le comprendre mais je ne vois pas ce que moi je fais ici … je veux dire, si moi je les ai hacker, c'est qu'il y avait des failles et ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez interroger mais plutôt les informaticiens qui ont mis ses protections en place.

-nous avons déjà eu des entretiens avec eux et sachez qu'à cause de vous, 2 d'entre eux ont fait une dépression.

-à cause de moi ? Vous y allez un peu fort quand même. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-et bien … un peu quand même …

-oui, bon, d'accord mais … enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je fais ici au final ?

-nous sommes ici pour vous offrir un job.

-comment ça ?

-votre gouvernement estime que vos capacités sont gâchées au NCIS.

-je vous demande pardon ? J'attrape des terroristes, des trafiquants de drogue et d'armes, des meurtriers dans mon travail actuel, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ?

-vous pourriez travailler à la NSA et superviser tous les systèmes informatiques de toutes les agences et de toutes les armées du NCIS.

-c'est un travail à plein temps de toute une vie dont vous me parlez là.

-non … vu vos capacités, je dirais que ça vous laisserais le temps d'écrire deux autres Best Sellers.

-écoutez, de toute façon, je ne veux pas, j'ai un bon job au NCIS, j'adore aller sur le terrain et je ne vois vraiment pas où cette discussion nous mène.

-C'est étrange agent McGee … vous êtes très naïf pour un agent du NCIS … est-ce que j'ai dit que je vous laissais le choix ?

-mais je …

-mais vous rien. Écoutez-moi bien, quand des petits génies en informatiques tentent de briser les firewalls de nos agences gouvernementales, on les enferme dans des prisons qui n'ont pas d'ordinateurs ni d'internet pendant une dizaine d'année et on leur demande plusieurs millions de dollars en compensation. Vous, on vous propose un bon job bien payé et une sécurité de l'emploi … je serais vous, je ne me plaindrais pas.

-est-ce que c'est une menace ?

-oui … soit vous acceptez de bosser pour nous, soit on vous envoi en prison. Mais si ça ne suffit pas, je peux faire pression sur votre équipe … votre amie israélienne n'a pas encore passé son test de naturalisation non ? Je peux m'assurer qu'elle ne le réussisse pas. Et l'agent Dinozzo, je sais qu'il rêve d'être un chef d'équipe … et justement, nous comptions ouvrir une annexe du NCIS en Alaska, vous pensez que ça l'intéresserait ? Quand à votre amant, l'agent Gibbs … ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous êtes peut-être bon pour brouiller vos pistes mais je le suis plus encore quand on me lâche sur une affaire. A ce moment là, j'ai l'opiniâtreté du loup affamé … je disais donc, votre patron … c'est illégale d'entretenir une relation avec un de ses subordonnés … il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes. Alors ?

Tim croisa les bras sur son torse en soupirant. Malcolm lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

A 17 heures, les portes de l'ascenseur du NCIS s'ouvrirent sur l'agent spécial Timothy McGee. Aussitôt, son retour fut connu de son équipe et Tony téléphonait à Abby et à Ducky pendant que Ziva demandait de ses nouvelles à son jeune ami. Tim fit un sourire à l'israëlienne en lui disant qu'il allait bien puis il s'approcha de son bureau et commença à mettre ses affaires dans un grand carton qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

-McGee ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-désolé patron mais j'ai accepté un autre job … plus intéressant … à la NSA. Je serais en charge de vérifier les protections informatiques de toutes les agences gouvernementales et de l'armée aussi… c'est un bon job bien payé alors …

Gibbs prit le bras du jeune agent et le tourna vers lui afin de voir ses yeux :

-Tim … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien patron … j'ai juste … on m'a fait une offre que je n'ai pas pu refuser …

-Tim, dis moi …

Gibbs avait murmuré ces derniers mots et McGee allait bientôt céder, il ne pouvait pas résister quand Gibbs prenait cette voix mais il fut sauver par l'apparition du directeur.

-Agent McGee, il est inutile de mentir. J'ai réussi à tirer les vers du nez du chef de la NSA et il m'a dit qu'il vous avait menacé de prison pour vous recruter. Il a ajouté que vous refusiez toujours cette « offre » alors il avait menacé vos collègues, après quoi vous avez accepté.

-c'est vrai Tim ?

-il voulait renvoyer Ziva en Israël et envoyer Tony en Alaska et … il voulait vous infliger une sanction.

-pourquoi ?

Au regard que Tim lui lança, Gibbs comprit pourquoi il avait été menacé.

-l'agent McGee a été contraint d'accepter ce poste Gibbs, pour préserver l'équipe. C'est louable de sa part.

-je prends mon nouveau poste dès demain, 8 h 00.

-tu ne fais donc plus parti du NCIS ?

-non, plus depuis aujourd'hui 16 h 00.

-bien, ça va donc me permettre de faire ça.

Et Gibbs se pencha et embrassa son jeune ex-agent devant toute son équipe réuni. Il se recula puis déclara :

-je perds un très bon agent mais je gagne un amant officiel, et ça, ça fait 3 mois que je l'attends.

-pour ma part, je regrette de quitter cet endroit, de quitter l'équipe et de ne plus aller sur le terrain mais en compensation, je peux enfin m'afficher avec toi. Je dirais que ça vaut le coup.

Tim embrassa Gibbs et passa ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Gibbs passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

-ça va me manquer de ne plus travailler avec vous.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te faire oublier ta déception. Pour ma part, je suis soulagé de ne plus te savoir en danger sur des missions ou prit sous le feu ennemi.

Finalement, tout le monde accepta la relation des deux agents sans trop de mal, même si Tony eut quand même quelques difficultés quand il su que Gibbs préférait Mcpotelé à lui ! Dès le lendemain, Tim prit ses fonctions dans le bâtiment fédéral de la NSA. Le premier travail qu'il s'attribua fut de programmer son téléphone de bureau avec les numéros de Gibbs et de Abby, son deuxième travail fut de vérifier les sécurités du NCIS afin de s'assurer que ses amis soient tous en sécurité, au moins informatiquement. Grace à ce travail, Tim put vivre pleinement sa relation avec Jethro et il emménagea rapidement chez son amant pour avoir une vraie vie de couple avec son amoureux.

FIN

J'accepte avec plaisir toutes les reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises (même si j'ai une préférence pour les bonnes, bien sur, lol), mais je vous demanderais de laisser un mail, pourquoi ? parce que j'ai le cas de 2 personnes qui ont démoli une de mes fics, ils ont le droit de ne pas aimer, ce que j'ai moins apprécié en revanche, c'est qu'elles n'aient pas eu les couilles de laisser leur mail pour que je leur réponde. Ça m'embêterais de ne plus accepter les reviews anonymes alors s'il vous plait, laisser votre mail. Merci.


End file.
